


Someone's Gotta

by Bubastisboo



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubastisboo/pseuds/Bubastisboo
Summary: This will be a dump file for the Joshua Graham drabbles and scenes that I've written in chats, and while bored at work.Mainly Joshua/F!Courier.Varying degrees of explicitness. I'll add tags and warnings as I go.





	1. In Which We Delude Ourselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief scene written while musing on what sort of lover Joshua is post-coitus.

_Joshua collapses on top of a writhing, elated Six. He lays still for an extended beat as her hands start to caress his bandaged back._

_Almost at once he rolls off and we hear her shriek as the air hits her. A cold that only comes from the sudden absence of wet, penetrative flesh on flesh._

_He sits up and reaches for his vest. A moment later, he throws her her hastily discarded clothes._

_He stands and threads his belt back into his waistband._

6: Wh-where're you going?

Joshua: Come. I have much to do to prepare; and God knows I cannot do it alone.

6: But, I thought...

Joshua: You thought what? That your sodden cunt would save me from myself? That you could change me with the bat of coquettish lashes? 

6: I -

Joshua: You forget, Courier, that I am not Follows Chalk. I'd wager I am nearly twice your age. And if you have spent these weeks with me thinking that I would... succumb to some... youthful, literary fancy of **love** \--

_He spits the word like it is a bitter salve._

Joshua: Then you have been living under a grave  misapprehension. I am not some... Mr Darcy.

_A tear falls down 6's cheek, betraying her. He smiles beneath his bandages at the involuntarily confession of her feelings. She lets out a small sob._

Joshua: Ahh, yes. You forget, you are not the only person in the wastes who enjoys to read, child.

_He offers her his hand, and she takes it reluctantly._

6: Then why--?

Joshua: "Every man should eat and drink, and enjoy the good of all his labour, it is the gift of God." We have done good work here, Courier. God asks that we enjoy it. It is his gift to us. 

_6 sniffs loudly and pulls on her jeans. She feels the hot, slimy mucus leave her and dampen the fabric. She prays to... God, she supposes... that she isn't pregnant._

/SCENE


	2. The Post Apocalyptic Prometheus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suggested a crack pairing to @jejunesins (https://archiveofourown.org/users/JejuneSins/pseuds/Jejunus).
> 
> I fell in love with my own idiocy.

Joshua traced across Cassandra's cheek with gentle trepidation. It had been so many years since he had felt this way. His pace quickened and his stomach backflipped. Her eyes grew wide and a hot flush spread across her cheeks. Her lips parted and he heard the small gasp that escaped her lungs.

"Are you ready?" His voice was gutteral and ornery.

Her pupils dialted and he pushed against her. She was so small, so frail. The beads of sweat on her temple looked like morning dew on aloe stalks.

He forced himself in to her mouth and felt her squirm under his weight. It felt delicious to have such control over such a powerful woman.

He closed his eyes pulled the trigger, smiling as her brains splattered across his face.


	3. It Makes Sense in a Joshua Kinda Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt at smut.

Six gasped for breath as Joshua relinquished his grip on her jugluar; the stiffening in his posture and faint throbbing against her walls matched the rythym of her flooding pulse as it returned to her head. She felt dizzy. She hadn't come, but was oddly satisfied as she glanced out across the undulating limestone of the cave.

She never looked at him while he was in his element. The piston pumping motion of his cock as it dipped in and out of her was fascinating in a mechanical sense, but she knew it was fraught with an intimacy that she wasn't completely comfortable with. Not yet, anyway.

It was always the same. He would come to her in her sleep, settling on his shins and knees as if in some silent prayer. Hoisting her pelvis flush against his, until she was elevated at an odd "s" shaped angle. She would open her legs and flick herself to a suitable level of arousal. Joshua's bandaged fingers were too rough, she had found. He would enter hard and fast. She would eventually accommodate him, her cunt contracting around the strange scarring along his shaft. The hand to her throat was a relatively new addition. She supposed she liked it.

"Why do you take me like that?" She opined one night as she felt his semen pooling at the junction of their respective sex.

"Hm?" His rough fingers had been tracing a scar on her thigh.

"To be honest, Joshua, I'd pegged you as more of a dominant type." She turned her head finally to look him in the eye.

His head tilted, bemused, as he struggled with the insinuation. "This is the most suitable position in which to facilitate fertilization, Courier."

Her brow rose, and she went to object. But it made sense, in a way only Joshua could justify. "Oh."


End file.
